Trop mâle pour elle
by Claude Neix
Summary: Panther Lily découvre Gajeel en charmante compagnie... Qu'en penserait Levy ? Genre : Romance Public : 16
_Bonne lecture à tous et bons baisers de Claude Neix !_

* * *

 **Trop mâle pour elle  
**

 **(Fairy Tail fanfic)**

 _La jalousie seule m'a fait sentir que j'étais amoureux._  
 **Madame de La Fayette  
**

Sentant qu'on le secouait, Gajeel ouvrit les yeux avec un juron plaintif et, lorsque le soleil de l'aube l'éblouit, une lancinante migraine lui vrilla le crâne.

— Oh ! Putain… gémit-il.

Panther Lily le secoua à nouveau et le Dragon Slayer jura de plus belle.

— Et dire que je t'ai cherché durant des heures en me faisant un sang d'encre ! Mais je vois que Monsieur était trop occupé pour daigner m'avertir qu'il ne rentrerait pas de la nuit !

Gajeel repoussa l'exceed d'un revers du coude et s'assit sur le grand lit en se prenant la tête à deux mains.

Pour une gueule de bois, c'était une sacrée gueule de bois !

 _Eh ! Minute... Comment ça, un grand lit ?_

Cette chambre n'était manifestement pas la sienne. Il ouvrit un œil à demi et avisa deux corps nus allongés à ses côtés. Deux jeunes femmes profondément endormies qui… voyait-il double ? Un effet secondaire de sa cuite de la veille ?

— Une seule fille ne te suffit plus ? persifla Lily en remarquant son expression. Tu les prends par paire, maintenant ?

Le Dragon Slayer se tortura les méninges pour se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé le soir précédent.

La taverne…

Deux jolies jumelles…

De la bière…

Oui, beaucoup de bière.

Et… une nuit somme toute mouvementée.

— Mes vêtements ?

L'exceed voleta à travers la pièce et rapporta les affaires éparpillées un peu partout entre la porte et le lit.

Gajeel se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte du bras mince enroulé autour de sa taille et se glissa hors des draps pour s'habiller.

Il aurait volontiers pris une douche mais craignait de réveiller les demoiselles — à qui il ne saurait absolument pas quoi dire à part peut-être :

 _C'était super, les filles, j'ai pris un pied d'enfer ! À un de ces quatre !_

Pas franchement le genre de choses que les femmes ont envie d'entendre après une nuit comme celle qu'ils venaient de passer tous les trois. Mais lui, les grands discours et les promesses, ce n'était pas franchement son truc, alors, mieux valait filer en douce...

Il quitta donc la chambre de la taverne en titubant et, en passant devant la réception, Lily toussota ostensiblement.

— Quoi encore ? (L'exceed lui fit les gros yeux.) Tu fais chier, Lily…

Grimaçant en raison de sa migraine et de sa gueule de bois, il paya la chambre en ronchonnant.

— C'est la moindre des choses, pour un gentleman, le sermonna l'exceed.

Le Dragon Slayer le fusilla du regard.

— Elles aussi, elles ont pris leur pied, je te signale !

Lily préféra ne pas répondre et ils se dirigèrent vers le petit appartement que louait Gajeel.

Une fois la porte close, celui-ci se laissa tomber sur le lit avec un grognement douloureux.

— Et ferme ces putain de volets avant de partir, gémit-il en couvrant ses yeux de ses avant-bras pour se protéger de la lumière.

L'exceed soupira et secoua sa petite tête.

— Tu pourrais au moins faire l'effort de te laver !

Le jeune homme grogna, se saisit d'un oreiller et le pressa sur son visage pour couper court à toute tentative de discussion.

Lily préféra abandonner la partie. Gajeel ne paraissait pas disposé à entendre un sermon et l'exceed était, de toute façon, attendu à la guilde pour une courte mission en ville — une sombre histoire de fantôme, pour ce qu'il avait cru comprendre.

Avec un soupir résigné, il quitta donc le petit appartement, laissant le chasseur de dragons seul avec les séquelles de la nuit passée.

oxo

Lorsque Panther Lily ne revint que vers midi. Gajeel ronflait bruyamment dans la chambre à coucher et l'exceed entreprit de se préparer un copieux déjeuner à base de crêpes - et généreusement arrosé de jus de kiwi.

En chassant le fantôme de la pension de famille qui l'avait engagé, il avait gagné de quoi payer le loyer du mois suivant et remplir les placards. Une affaire juteuse et rondement menée !

Tout en mangeant, il pensait au comportement de plus en plus désinvolte de Gajeel.

Ce qui n'était, il y a encore quelques mois, que des excès occasionnels — qu'il s'agisse de beuveries, de bagarres ou, comme la nuit dernière, de jolies filles — commençait à devenir une fâcheuse habitude.

Lily soupira et mordit dans la chair d'un kiwi un peu trop vert, non sans un certain et masochiste plaisir ; il aimait la façon dont le jus acide lui emplissait la bouche d'eau et titillait ses papilles, lui faisant plisser les yeux.

— Tu vas choper la chiasse ! grogna le Dragon Slayer depuis la porte de la cuisine.

Il faisait peine à voir, les cheveux ébouriffés, une ombre de barbe perçant sur ses joues et des poches sous les yeux.

Mais le pire, pour l'odorat hypersensible de l'exceed, était la puanteur qu'il dégageait : un mélange de sueur, de parfum bon marché (probablement celui de l'une des filles), de bière tiède et de fumée, le tout alourdi de relents iodés de fluides corporels en tout genre.

— Tu as fait des crêpes ? nota le jeune homme d'une voix pâteuse en posant une main sur son estomac, qui émit un gargouillement tonitruant.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

— Tu es la seule personne que je connaisse, capable de se goinfrer avec une telle gueule de bois ! (Il lui donna un coup de fourchette sur les doigts, lorsqu'il tendit la main vers l'assiette de crêpes.) Si tu veux manger, va te laver ! Tu empestes comme un fauve aux premières chaleurs.

Gajeel ricana.

— Tu dois en savoir quelque chose ! Remarque, c'est vrai que chaudes, elles l'étaient, mes deux tigresses.

— Épargne-moi les détails, je te prie. Je suis en train de manger.

Par jeu, le Dragon Slayer retira son pantalon froissé et le lui lança à la figure en riant avant de s'éloigner en direction de la salle de bains.

Lily renifla le vêtement avec une moue dégoûtée et le jeta en boule au pied de sa chaise. Songeur, il regarda longtemps la porte par où était sorti Gajeel.

Ce dernier avait vingt ans à peine mais déjà le corps d'un homme et les besoins qui allaient avec. Rien, cependant, qu'il n'aurait pu aisément garder sous contrôle, s'il n'y avait pas ce sentiment de frustration, cette rage, en lui, qui lui insufflait cette énergie, cette nécessité de se dépenser par tous les moyens - et de brûler la chandelle par les deux bouts.

Cette frustration avait un nom : Levy Mac Garden. Et les traits d'une jeune fille de 17 ans.

Lily soupira et repoussa son assiette, l'appétit envolé.

Gajeel était persuadé que la petite mage ne pourrait pas gérer quelqu'un tel que lui. Elle était trop naïve, trop romantique, trop innocente, trop idéaliste et lui bien trop mâle, trop impétueux, trop brutal et trop ardent. Cette certitude provoquait chez le Dragon Slayer des sentiments contradictoires, un curieux mélange de désespoir et de révolte.

Même s'il était douloureux de l'admettre, l'exceed partageait ses craintes.

À supposer que la jeune fille ressente quelque attrait pour son protégé — et Lily soupçonnait que ce soit le cas — elle n'avait probablement pas conscience de ce qu'un homme comme Gajeel pouvait vouloir ou ressentir, même si ses nombreuses lectures lui laissaient certainement supposer le contraire.

Pourtant, si le jeune homme continuait à évacuer ses frustrations de façon aussi tumultueuse, les choses allaient finir par dégénérer. Levy et lui en souffriraient fatalement tous les deux.

— C'est quoi, cette tête ? Je t'avais bien dit qu'à trop bouffer de kiwis, t'allais choper la chiasse !

Gajeel s'installa en face de son compagnon et entreprit d'engouffrer les crêpes qui restaient sans même prendre la peine d'utiliser des couverts (qu'il aurait risqué d'avaler tout net, de toute façon, étant donné l'enthousiasme avec lequel il dévorait son déjeuner).

Rasé de frais, il était encore dégoulinant d'eau et avait noué une courte serviette à la va-vite autour de ses reins.

— Quoi ? gronda-t-il, agacé par le regard insistant de Lily.

Celui-ci croisa ses petits bras velus sur sa poitrine soyeuse.

— Parle à Levy.

Gajeel se figea, la bouche ouverte sur la crêpe qu'il s'apprêtait à mordre, et blêmit.

— Hein ?

— Tu te sens attiré par elle, n'est-ce pas ? Alors dis-le-lui.

Le jeune homme laissa retomber sa crêpe dans l'assiette.

— Moi ? Attiré par cette demi-portion ?

Il éclata d'un rire bien trop bruyant pour être honnête.

— Si tu sais être un peu patient avec elle, elle apprendra.

Le Dragon Slayer secoua la tête, le visage désormais écarlate.

— Mais enfin, de quoi tu parles ?

— Tu sais très bien ce que veux dire.

— T'as mis quoi, dans ton jus de kiwi, Lily ?

— Préfères-tu laisser ce soin à un autre homme ? Elle est jolie, et je suis persuadé que nombre d'entre eux seraient ravis de faire d'elle une femme. À commencer par les deux imbéciles heureux qui…

— La ferme, Lily ! s'écria soudain Gajeel en serrant les poings.

Son souffle était court et l'exceed voyait une veine battre rapidement à sa tempe.

— Tu sais que j'ai raison, Gajeel.

Ce dernier secoua furieusement la tête.

— Non ! Levy n'est pas comme ça ! Elle n'est pas le genre de fille à céder au premier venu !

— Si tu le dis… soupira Panther Lily en plongeant son museau dans son verre de jus de kiwi.

Il surveilla discrètement le jeune homme par-dessus le rebord et vit que la pique avait porté. Gajeel paraissait prêt à bondir hors de l'appartement pour aller mettre la petite mage à l'abri des convoitises, quitte à l'enfermer dans une boîte.

— Au fait, ajouta insidieusement l'exceed pour faire bonne mesure. Demain, c'est l'examen de rang S. Levy a été sélectionnée et doit choisir un partenaire.

Gajeel se raidit.

— De quoi ? Qui ?

Panter Lily haussa les épaules.

— Jett et Droy sont sûrement déjà dans les ra…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le Dragon Slayer se précipitait déjà en direction de la chambre, où il fouilla dans l'armoire et s'habilla à la hâte avec force jurons.

L'exceed dissimula un sourire dans son verre de jus de kiwi.

 _Cet imbécile va peut-être enfin se décider à faire avancer un peu les choses, finalement…_

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Cette fic vous a plu ?**

 **Connaissez-vous le roman de Claude Neix "L'ELFE ROUGE"?**

xox

 **"** **L'ELFE ROUGE - la légende de Ronce de Mohan"**

 **de Claude Neix**

Roman gay d'Heroic Fantasy

300 pages

Références Amazon (il vous suffit de taper ce numéro dans la barre de recherche du site Amazon) :

Version numérique :

Partie I : B01MUCMJ67

Partie II : B01NBWGI8T

Version brochée intégrale :

1520422148

Résumé :

Au nord d'Ishmaar, dans les grottes inhospitalières qui percent les montagnes abruptes de Mohan, survivent les derniers représentants de ceux qui furent jadis les plus grands guerriers du continent : les elfes rouges – ou Berserks, comme ils se nomment eux-mêmes. Une race farouche et mystérieuse composée uniquement de mâles, crainte et méprisée de tous.

Mais pour Ronce de Mohan, jeune Berserk à la langue bien pendue et fils de deux combattants légendaires, l'heure de la révolte a sonné...

Vous pouvez lire le premier chapitre complet sur wattpad (adresse dans le profil)

L'auteur :

Claude Neix signe, depuis presque vingt ans, des fictions ludiques et légères destinées au lectorat gay et, occasionnellement, féminin à titre personnel ou au sein de maisons d'édition spécialisées telles les "Éditions Gaies et Lesbiennes" ou les éditions "H&O".


End file.
